ángeles y demonios
by gatito kawaii
Summary: desde hace miles de años la humanidad a tenido que luchar contra los demonios,lo que llevo a la humanidad a crear organizaciones con individuos capaces de luchar contra ellos,una de esas organizaciones es la cruz de todos los santos con mediums especializados para destruir a satanás ¿que pasaría si satanás elige ser bueno?


**ángeles y demonios capitulo**

 **Capitulo :** **el demonio que hay dentro de mi**

desde tiempos antiguos han existido organizaciones cuyo objetivo es erradicar al os demonios que habitan en la organizaciones siempre han estado aliada con Dios y sus ángeles, pero que pasaría si satanás encarnara para destruir ala humanidad.

en algún lugar de este mundo, en un pueblo pintado por los colores del otoño, en una noche donde se podían ver las estrellas brillar en el cielo.

en una pequeña casa en el bosque se encontraba una mujer yacía en una cama junto con dos pequeños y frágiles bebes, rodeados de un gran grupo de criaturas de bosque que contemplaban la escena.

pero detrás de esa terna figura de bebe había un alma inocente pero en parte de esa alma yacía maldad y sufrimiento.

aquella terna escena pronto se transformó en un terrorífica y sangrienta, una mujer caminaban cubierta con una capa negro que no dejaba ver su rostro, cubierta de sangre vagaba por un callejón en sus brazos había un pequeña bebe envuelto en una sabana ensangrentada, mientras unas sombras los perseguían por callejón.

desde niño siempre me sentí diferente a los demás ,por lo tanto siempre me golpeaban en la escuela mis compañeros de clase o yo terminaba golpeándolos a ellos, siempre me suspendían en la escuela o llamaban mí madre para decirles que me portaba mal., por suerte la única que me comprendía era mi nombre es tsubaru motomiya y soy la encarnación de satanás.

la luz del amanecer se escabullía con la ventana del cuarto de un joven el cual dormía plácidamente ,aquel joven era tsubaru motomiya un chico de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, su cabello era castaño, ojos rojos, piel blanca un poco bronceada, de estatura alta pero tampoco tan alta y de contextura delgada

-tsubaru-chan despierta dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 30 de edad, cabello negro, piel blanca, estatura media alta ,contextura delgada se podría decir que era bastante guapa

-ya voy vieja bruja dijo levantándose dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con paso soñoliento

-buenos días mi querido engendro dijo arrojándole un balde de agua fría

-pero que rayos te pasa vieja loca

-vamos rápido tienes que ir ala escuela hoy la ceremonia de inicio de clases

tsubaru procedió a darse un baño rápido y vestirse con el típico uniforme japonés que contaba con una camisa blanca de manga larga y saco negro igual que el pantalón

-vamos tsubaru o llegaras tarde dijo esperando lo adentro del automóvil amos

-ya voy vieja dijo subiéndose al automóvil llevando su maleta con el

en la preparatoria natsume

-vamos, vamos tsubaru-chan tomémonos una foto dijo sacando una cámara

-eh no

-vamos dijo haciéndole cosquillas al joven

-jajaja esta bien tomémonos una foto

-si dijo tomando una foto donde salía ella sonriendo y haciéndole cosquillas a tsubaru

bueno nos vemos tsubaru-chan tengo que ir al trabajo dijo cando de pronto recibió una llamada, el deber llama adiós dijo subiendo al vehículo y marchándose

pasaron 2 horas después de la ceremonia de inicio de clases, ya tocaba clase salud y educación físicas.

-hola retardado motomiya-san dijo un joven como aspecto de delincuente junto a otros tres de con aspecto de maleñor.

-hola pero como te va sakamiya pedazo de mierda-san ji ji

-que me dijiste idiota dijo tomando el cullo de la camisa de tsubaru golpeándolo hacia que la nariz del joven sangrara.

-podrías callarte te apesta la boca sakamiya-san, del cuerpo del joven emanaba una pequeña y poco notoria aura de maldad.

-cierra la boca inútil ni siquiera puedes defenderte idiota ,no esperara mas de l hijo de una loca con cara de demonio.

!Que¡ dijiste idiota, aquella pequeña aura de maldad se esparcía rápidamente por su cuerpo haciéndose mas notoria, dijo tsubaru golpeándolo en el abdomen haciendo que quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

-per que demonios vámonos, es un demonio huyamos dijeron los otros tres delincuentes que acompañaban a sakamiya-san.

en la sala de maestros

-esto es inaceptable señorito motomiya esta es la quinta vez que se pelea en clases y deja en la enfermería a uno de sus compañeros de clases

-solo me defendía yokoshima-sensei

-lo siento señorito motomiya pero esta suspendido toda la semana

en la entrada de la preparatoria

-que te paso tsubaru-chan dijo al ver a su dijo con una venda en la nariz dejame adivinar¿ te peleaste otra vez?

-me suspendieron una semana

-yupi estaremos nosotros dos en casa para divertirnos eh

-no te alegres eso es algo malo

-que tal si vamos a comer un helado

-si tu pagas claro que voy

en la heladería ,aquella heladería se llamaba mantecados joe y se encontraba en medio de una farmacia y un restaurante de udon en el distrito comercial de shibuya dentro de este establecimiento se encontraban dos personas comiendo un helado chocolate y el otro una malteada de vanilla.

-que te hizo para que lo golpearas ¿eh?

-me golpeo en la nariz y te llamo vieja loca

-jajajajaja ese chico si que tiene buen sentido del humor dijo mientras se llevara un bocado de helado de chocolate con crema.

-no te rías¡

-titiiiiii, parase que tengo una llamada del trabajo dijo contestando el teléfono .

llamada: motomiya-sempai tiene que venir de inmediato a san francisco tenemos un problema con un ogro, venga de inmediato.

-hai ya voy( que problema)

-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos dijo llevándose la copa de helado con ella

-un momento señorita no se puede irse sin pagar dijo uno de los empleados del establecimiento.

-no se preocupe yo pagare por ella dijo dando un billete de 1000 yenes(esa vieja siempre lo olvida todo)dijo retirándose del establecimiento.

-oiga se olvida de su cambio.

-a gracias dijo avergonzado ya que había el cambio al pagar los helados

caminando por la acera rumbo a casa, en un parque cerca de donde estaba tsubaru se podía oír los gritos de una chica.

-tsubaru se dirigió esta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos al llegar al parque ryuu se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa.

aquella chica estaba siendo aterrorizado por un mounstro en forma de una enorme baba verde, con una boca en la cara y un ojo gigantesco en la panza

-gorugoruuuuuuuuuuuuu(mounstro) dijo abriendo su boca para comerse al a chica

-iayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- detente pedazo de mierda verde dijo golpeando al monustro en el ojo

-goruuuuuuuuuuuuu grito de dolor, parte de su cuerpo gelatinoso se transformo en dos brazos. golpeando con uno al chico y con otro

-aaaaaaaaah grito de dolor tsubaru escupiendo sangre por la boca por la boca, siempre lanzando al suelo. mientras aquella puño lo golpeaba repetidas veces.

-(mierda no puedo defenderme mi ni a mi mismo, no podre ayudar al a chica)

-mierdaaaaaaaa¡ grito mientras su cuerpo grandes cantidades de energía demoniaca

-goruuuuuuuuuuuuu grito el monustro asustado

-el joven tsubaru tomo con sus manos el puño del mounstro y lo hizo desaparecer solo con tocarlo, levantándose del suelo y golpeado al mounstro tantas veces que no se podían contar.

-te dije que te detuvieras dijo dando le el golpea de gracias haciendo que el mounstro volara en mil pedazos

-goruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-estas bien dijo sonriéndole a a la chica, dándole la mano para que se levantara

-aléjate de mi mounstro, dijo marchándose de ahí rápidamente

-pero que rayos le pasa, dijo el chico extrañado por la reacción de la joven

de pronto empezó a llover formando se en suelo charcos de lluvia que dejaban ver la apariencia demoniaca de tsubaru, al ver esto tsubaru poniéndose de cuclillas paso su mano por encima del agua que proyectaba su no era mas que terrorífica

sus dientes eran muy parecidos a un lobo, sus orejas largas, sus ojos totalmente negros con una pisca de blanco y uñas relativamente afiladas y largas, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un negro brillante, y cuerno gigantescos en la lo decía todo el no era humano.

poco a poco pasaba la lluvia tsubaru se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol mirando al cielo nocturno, ya había regresado a la de pronto

-ah pelear con ogros no es nada fácil dijo la señora motomiya saliendo de un portal mágico que daba a san francisco,ñiñiñiññiñiñiñi grito asustada al ver una sombras salir de entre los arbustos

-dime la verdad en realidad quien soy dijo tsubaru saliendo de entre los arbustos.

\- ahah tsubaru-chan pero que haces aquí nerviosa.

-DIME QUIEN SOY¡grito el joven

-cálmate déjame explicarte, yo soy una médium pertenezco a la gran organización religiosa del planeta el vaticano, no recuerdo mucho a tu madre, pero un día la organización de médium de nos dimos cuenta de de que tu madre había sido poseída por satanás, después de su misteriosos embarazo, naciste tu . el vaticano trato de matarte ya que representabas una gran amenaza para la iglesia al ser la encarnación de satán pero el antiguo papa acepto mis que era mi misión criarte.

-quizás me odies ahorra, pero te quiero aunque seas eres especial dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-no digas tonterías idiota, como podría odiarte, tu eres la única que me ha querido llegara a odiarte seria un idiota y un egoísta dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo siento por no decirte lo dijoaaaaaah llorando

-bueno ya deja de llorar idiota, vamos a casa

\- siiiii

-y ¿ el auto ?

-allí viene dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que se abriera un portal tridimensional

-aaaah casi me matas vieja loca dijo enojado al ver que el automóvil casi le cae encima

jajajajajaja casi te cae el carro encima tsubaru-chan

-no te rías casi me cae encima

-lo siento, olvide que estabas allí

-idiota¡

cuartel general de médiums de Japón ,era un gran salón con gran cantidad de médiums los cuales trabajaban para el cardenal, el cual estaba ubicado en un templo b

-cardenal Gregorio-sama el radar a detectado un demonio de nivel-d

-eso es imposible los únicos demonios de nivel-d son los pilares...no puede ser este poder es de satanás

-Gregorio-sama, satanás después de tanto tiempo parece que a momento de que se convierta en un médium.

-obispo jeremías-san, cual es el objeto de su visita dijo el anciano intrigado

-mi propósito es que entre a mi academia, le juro que lo entrenare que por favor no lo mande al vaticano.

-como se si confiar en usted obispo Jeremías-san

-soy el director de la academia para médiums pandora box .por favor confié en mi

-esta bien espero que cumpla su promesa dijo dándole la mano al hombre

-una cosa mas dijo dándole una caja de color roja con bordes dorado y una pequeña llave plateada.

-interesante dijo al abrir la caja, pudo ver una pistola y tres balas de no lo matara

-pero si lo sellara en la caja de las impurezas y transportara su alma al abismo infinito

-parece que será divertido dijo retirando se del lugar

-espero que no se equivoque, continuemos con el trabajo.

Casa de los motomiya.

-Tsubaru-chan podrías lavar los platos dijo mientras veía la televisión .

-Claro ,iré a lavar los platos dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar los platos los cuales eran muchos.

Mientras tsubaru lavaba los platos escucho un ruido que provenía afuera de la casa.

-quien esta allí dijo saliendo al patio y revisando si había alguien

-es un honor es tenerlo aquí mi joven amo, me alegro volverlo a ver, dijo un hombre de con traje de negro y apariencia demoniaca, aquel hombre recito unas palabras muy extrañas haciendo que fueran transportados a otra parte

-pero que rayos pasa aquí, quien seres tu y que quieres de mi .

-solo vine a llevarte con el amo Bael, mi señor.

Te pregunte¡ QUIEN ERES TU!.

-no se altere mi señor yo soy asarath uno de los sirvientes de la cas de Bael, el cual es el primero en la lista de los 72 demonios del infierno, joven amo .

Dijo abriendo un portal con forma de reloj cucú que al dar las doce salía un pajarraco con forma espeluznante, del cual salieron cuerdas que arrastraron a tsubaru.

-mierda que es lo que quieres de mi dijo intentando romper las cuerdas que los jalaban hacia dentro del reloj cucú, lo cual era en vano ya que mientras mas jalabas mas fuerte apretaban las cuerdas.

-joven amo no se resista solo venga conmigo, vamos a ver a el amo Bael ,para que de una vez por todas destruyamos a los estúpidos humanos y a esos entrometidos médiums ¡ dijo con voz tétrica

-no se quien mierda seas tu pero no iré contigo¡, dijo haciendo que de su cuerpo saliera una aura demonio que con poco esfuerzo logro romper las cuerdas.

-me alegra que el poder de mi amo será incontrolable, ya que será es lo que necesitamos para patearles el trasero a los médiums ¡ dijo tomando por el cuello de la camisa.

-si viene conmigo podrá vengarse de todos los que lo hirieron sentir como una basura, de los que los humillaron y despreciaron ya no necesitara a su madre, solo tendrá deshacerse de ella o yo puedo hacerlo por usted si quiere

-tu no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima mi madre! Dijo pateando la cara del demonio mandándolo a volar

-oh pero que impresionante poder tiene mi amo dijo esquivando uno de los golpes de tsubaru que iba directo a su cara.

-te matare, dijo el joven asiendo que gran cantidad de poder demoniaco saliera de su cuerpo, sus dientes se asieron mas afilados ,sus orejas mas puntiagudas y su rostro un poco demoniaco, su fuerza incremento, ya que sus puños le hacían mas daño a asarath

-Jajajajaja eso es mi amo desahogue su ira y vuélvase mas fuerte! Dijo mientras recibía los golpes de tsubaru

-ahora solo guarde la calma mi amo y venga conmigo!dijo haciendo que salieran otros dos relojes cucú, que arrastraban a tsubaru hacia dentro de ellos.

-AAAH no me jodas dijo rompiendo los relojes, grito lanzando un golpe directo a el rostro de asarath

-deberias irte a dormir ¿no? Asarath dijo la mujer tomando con su mano derecha la cara del demonio y con la mano izquierda el puño de tsubaru

-no deberías alardear mujer dijo el demonio, burlándose de ella.

-el que no debería alardear eres tu ¡ la sangre de cristo tiene poder ¡ dijo exorcizando al demonio, haciendo que se volviera cenizas

-maldita médium dijo antes de que las cenizas se las llevar el viento.

-AAAH ,gritaba tsubaru al no poder controlar su poder

-tu también deberías ir te a dormir tsubaru-chan dijo hablándole al oído haciendo que el chico se desmayara.

-buenas noches tsubaru-chan, mañana es otro día

Sueño de tsubaru

Era de tarde tsubaru había salido de la escuela y se dirigía a casa cuando de pronto unos niños se interponen en su camino

-oye pero miren quien es chicos , el niño demonio tsubaru motomiya eh

-yo no soy un demonio, negó un tsubaru de aproximadamente 7 años de edad

-claro que si lo eres, dijo aquel niño golpeándole en el estomago, mientras en otro le quitaba la mochila y la arrojaba a un charco de agua sucia.

-no lo soy, dijo haciendo que de su cuerpo saliera una aura demoniaca

-NO LO SOY ¡ dijo golpeando a uno de los niños en la cara, tantas veces que salía sangre de su nariz

-oye ya deja de golpearlo, dijo en otro niño con lagrimas en los ojos

-CALLATE,CALLATE, grito tsubaru enfurecido, cundo de pronto alguien detuvo su puño.

-Que te dije de que debes controlar tu ira ¿eh? Tsubaru-chan dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza del niño

-no deberías meterte en problemas , dijo sonriéndole

Fin del sueño

-aaah que sueño tan extraño, dijo bostezando

-así que soy un demonio ¿eh? Dijo mirando un foto de el cuando era pequeño y su madre

-oye tsubaru-chan ya debes levantarte o llegaras tarde a la escuela

-ya voy vieja, ya voy

Fin del capitulo

En el siguiente capitulo de ángeles y demonios

Bienvenido a la academia para de médiums '' PANDORA BOX "


End file.
